degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor DeLaurier
Connor is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by AJ Saudin. Season 8 Connor is the geeky but smart god-son of Archie Simpson that is boarding with Snake and Spike to attend the Gifted program at Degrassi Community School and was introduced in Uptown Girl, Part One. He is shown to be obsessive about keeping things the same (e.g.: Sitting at the same desk; going to the same place for homework etc.). He quickly became friends with Clare Edwards. Connor was being bullied by Johnny DiMarco in an episode where Degrassi Community School goes on a field trip to the woods. It started when Connor was talking to K.C. Guthrie about his prized Spotted Moth collection. Connor tells him things about how he would get better Moth catching results when street lights are not a factor. Johnny DiMarco then tells Connor to shut up and punches a hole through Connor's Moth catching net. Connor & K.C. Guthrie later take revenge on Johnny DiMarco by placing a Garder Snake in his tent while he was playing cards with Alli Bhandari. In Lost in Love he asks Clare to the dance, whether he asked because he was jealous of KC, who asked her first, or because he liked her remains unclear. The two friends start fighting over her only to have her reject them both. Later on she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Conner feel rejected, his reaction is possibly due to his diagnosis in '"Causing a Commotion"'. Connor rigs the robot to ask Clare to the dance Clare, feeling pressurized by the crowd, agrees to go with Conner. At the Dance Conner forces Clare on the dance Floor but she leaves when Bruce teases them. Connor interrupts KC and Clare's dance in the hallway and storms off feeling rejected. In Causing a Commotion, Connor is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. Before he knew about this, he pushed Alli to the floor for breaking his pencil and was expelled. But thanks to Clare, K.C., and Alli's protesting, he is let back into the school with his godfather, Mr. Simpson, not only the Media Immersions teacher, but the new temporary principal as well. (Replacing "The Shep") In Touch of Grey '''he and K.C show interest in trying out for the Basketball Team (even though Connor isn't the greatest). He finds out that K.C lives in a group home by researching the phone number K.C put on the try out list. He swears not to tell anyone where K.C lives - but then tells Reese and his friends to try to scare them. Alli and Clare proceed to find out. K.C then thinks Claire doesn't want to hang out with him anymore and he walks away. Thus starts the awkwardness between K.C and Claire. In the end of the episode K.C and Connor make the team. In '''Danger Zone Connor sees that things are still awkward between K.C and Claire. He asks Alli why and she replies "Cause there in like with each other". So he sets them up by telling Claire to come to his house and K.C won't be there. But at the same time he tells K.C to come over and Claire wont be there. When they both show up at his house they both get mad at him and K.C eventually leaves. At the school dance, Connor tells Claire that K.C likes her, and Claire tells Connor to trap them both in a room again. K.C and Claire end up kissing and becoming more then friends. Meanwhile, when he was inviting Claire and K.C to his house to play Risk, a mystery girl says she likes Risk. He says "Well its the best game ever." (Not knowing that she was trying to make a move on him.) At the school dance, the same mystery girl asks him do dance with her. He hesitates then says yes. Season 9 Conner will return to Degrassi for his second semester at Degrassi. Trivia * Connor has Asperger's Syndrome * Connor has been seen wearing the same clothes in EVERY episode including the School Dance as a result from Asperger's Syndrome. * Connor has serious anger issues when things don't go his way as a result from Asperger's Syndyrome. * Connor enjoys collecting moths as a result from Asperger's Syndyrome. * Connor likes Clare Edwards but so does K.C. Guthrie. He eventually sets them up. * Connor is at Degrassi for the gifted program. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids